smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Army Of Grey
'"Army Of Grey" '''is a story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up ''series. The Plot Nemesis is revealed to be alive as he comes out of a shore cursing the Smurfs and everything. He walks down a road of dead trees and begins to carve out a whole army of wooden Smurfs. He then uses his magic to bring life to them and order them to go to find the Smurfs and to destroy them and retrieve the long life stone. Back in the Smurfs' village, Glovey somehow gets a vision of the bad events waiting to occur through a dream and he tries to explain his dream to Handy Smurf, who responds by saying it was just a nightmare after showing him his newest invention. Things get out of hand when everything in his dream begins to come true and the whole village is destroyed and Glovey gets captured with the Smurflings, Smurfette, and many other Smurfs. The evil wooden Smurfs call themselves the Grey Smurfs, who are led by their leader the Great Chief who wishes to wipe everything in his path and to betray Nemesis and use the stone to benefit him in making a better world for his kind. Glovey is then rescued by Aviator with a flying device he created with Handy called the AeroSmurf. Glovey is taken back to a camp with many surviving Smurf who have been fighting Greys. Claire brings up the idea of bringing an army from her clan to help the Smurfs topple this Smurf threat and win back their village. She departs with Hefty and Tuffy to Scotland to get help. Hefty runs into some trouble with an a Smurf named Arnold who loved Claire and used his anger to fight challenege Hefty, believing he was her husband. Gutsy returns and stops the fight and takes the Smurf trio to their Papa Smurf, who is named Hendry. Back in the Grey camp, The Greys try to convince Smurfette to join them. When she refuses, they create a clone of her and dub her "The Grey Queen," to be a fitting wife for the Great Chief. At first she appears evil and decides to fool Glovey into thinking she was Smurfette but fails when he had figured out she was an impostor. Glovey and Grandpa decide to dig up the long life stone and remove it from its case to try and fool the Grey Smurfs into getting an empty box. Claire finally returns to the village with a big Scottish army which runs over the Grey village and demolishes it. Soon every Smurf is free and works with the Scottish Smurfs to fight the Grey Smurfs. Glovey infiltrates the Grey Smurfs' village believing Smurfette to have been kidnapped. He later learns that it was the former Grey Queen, who had changed and helped him save Smurfette and the Smurflings. She had quickly changed clothes with Smurfette to fool the Great Chief to prevent her essence from being taken. The Great Chief destroys her and gathers essence from Smurfette's dress and becomes young and powerful. Glovey was not able to defeat him alone. He retreats back to the village where he encounters Smurfette who gets a plan to try and use many of the magical items they had encountered in the past. Many of them included the Magic Flutes, the Crissword, a jar containing the Black fly, The Sun's Capsule, and the Super Smurf Spell in the end. The Great Chief is defeated after Zowfee is summoned by the capsule's light and he comes to the aid of Glovey. Both work together and combine the Specium Beam and the rainbow beam together to create a black hole to suck the Greys in. Zowfee uses his Specium Beam again to close the black hole, then bids his farewells to Glovey. The Smurfs all celebrate their victory while Glovey, Smurfette, Claire, Arnold, Gutsy, Aksel, and Clumsy all mourn for the former Grey queen who risked herself to save Smurfette in the end. Mother Nature appears and restores her life and changes her name to Nova. Nova apologizes for her evil ways when she was the Grey Queen. She bids her farewells as she travels with Arnold to see the world and help others. As everyone leaves back to Scotland, the Smurfs are all seen cleaning the village as they re-build it again while Glovey and Grandpa bury the Long Life Stone again. The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Character Cast *Glovey Smurf *Handy Smurf *Aviator Smurf *Reporter Smurf *Papa Smurf *Grandpa Smurf *Nanny *Claire *Smurfette *Aksel *Timber Smurf *Blacksmith Smurf *Papa Smurf of Scottish Village *Gutsy Smurf *Arnold *The Grey Queen *The Great Chief *Bucky Grey Smurf *Intelligence Grey Smurf *Nemesis *Zowfee Trivia *It is based on ''The Smurf Threat comic story that featured the Grey Smurfs. *The Cover art is a spoof of the promotional poster work for the film Army of Darkness ''and ''The Smurf Threat ''story. *This story features Handy and Aviator creating Smurf versions of a chainsaw and an aeroplane called the ''Clockwork Saw and the AeroSmurf. *When Glovey tells Smurfette that Zowfee was returning to the land of light, it is a reference to the Ultraman franchise where Ultraman is from the city called the land of light. The reference was done since Zowfee was based off of Ultraman. *When the Great Chief curses everyone in the end and claims his hatred would live again was an allusion to future events, which most likely according to this story is where all the facism and power to conquest originated from and is to happen again in the future, making an allusion to Hitler, whom the Great Chief was actually a parody of. *When Glovey says, "Buckle up bonehead, 'Cause you're going for a ride.", it is a quote from the Army of Darkness film said by the protagonist Ash Williams. *The idea where the Great Chief becomes a powerful being comes from the following clip. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Evil counterpart stories Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories about tyrants